


(Not) Alone On Christmas Day

by super_sides_me



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [12]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: Patton can’t travel to see his family on Christmas because of a storm that cancelled his flight, so instead he visits one of his neighbors: Virgil.





	(Not) Alone On Christmas Day

It was Christmas day and Patton was currently alone in his apartment. He was supposed to be at his parent's house the night before, but there was a bad storm and all flights were canceled. He'd promised he would plan better next year and he stayed home instead. Now he sat by himself with a tray of fresh cookies on his counter and wondered what he should do. Everyone he knew was probably with their family, even if he did want to invite someone over. Most of his neighbors scared him or, at least, they didn't seem like very nice people. All except one. 

Patton grabbed some of the cookies on a smaller plate and left his apartment to go to one of his neighbors, Virgil, who was just about the only person in the complex he enjoyed seeing. They hadn't talked very much in the past, but Virgil was nice enough. He wouldn't be rude to him when they crossed paths, except for that little glare he did sometimes, but he once helped him when he had too many bags of groceries and he even saw him walking a dog once. It wasn't his, which was a little disappointing since they were so cute together. 

Patton knocked on Virgil's door and stood up straight, waiting with a smile. When Virgil opened the door, he saw him standing there with messy hair and only pajama pants on. It looked like he'd just gotten out of bed, but it was nearly eleven o'clock in the morning. Patton looked him up and down and then finally focused on his face again. 

“Hmm?” Virgil ruffled his hair and yawned, covering his mouth. It took him a moment before he seemed to realize what was happening and who was at his door. His eyes widened. “Patton. Why are you here?” He glanced down at the cookies.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Patton asked, apologetic. He held up the plate. “I thought I'd bring these over for you.”

“Oh, thanks.” Virgil took the plate, but looked confused. “Why did—isn't there-” He cut himself off again, looking slightly downwards. “I thought you'd be with someone right now. Like...family or friends or...someone.”

Patton tried not to let the disappointment show on his face. “No, the storm got in the way.” He paused. “I thought maybe...you would be with family.”

Virgil shook his head slowly. “No.” They both stayed silent for a moment. “Do you wanna come in?”

“I'd love to!” The smile grew on Patton's face as he stepped inside. He'd never been in his apartment before. It was...interesting. Pretty dark, but nicely decorated, for the most part. He jumped when he'd seen the spider curtains, but tried not to pay too much attention to them. If he couldn't see them, it was like they weren't even there. Patton looked to Virgil who had just set the cookies down on his coffee table.

“I should, uh, get dressed.” Virgil said, looking down at himself. “Just give me a minute.” He left the room, so Patton sat down on the couch to wait. He looked around, being sure to avoid making eye contact with the curtains. “It's messy, I know.” Virgil's voice came up from behind him. He was now dressed in his regular clothing, black t-shirt and jeans, which made the situation much more normal now that he didn't feel like he was intruding on his half-naked neighbor. 

Patton shook his head. “No, no. Your place looks great!” Then he added quietly, mostly to himself. “No Christmas tree though...”

“I didn't really plan on celebrating Christmas.” He said, sitting down next to Patton on the couch. He picked up one of the cookies and took a bite. A smile slipped out involuntarily before he could cover it up. “These are really good.” 

“Thanks.” Patton smiled and scooted a little closer to Virgil. He pointed towards one of the cookies. “This one is Santa.” Then to another. “This one is a snowman.” Another. “And this one is supposed to be a reindeer...I'm not all that good of an artist.” He laughed. “But I tried.”

“No, it's great. Thanks.” Virgil looked to Patton and froze for a moment. 

Patton noticed just how close they were to each other and his heart sped up, beating rapidly. He leaned over ever so slightly and pressed his lips to Virgil's cheek. He noticed Virgil's face start to redden and wonder if he made him angry, but then Virgil started to stutter out something that Patton couldn't quite make out and he realized he wasn't angry at all, but embarrassed, maybe? He knew there was some kind of soft interior under all those glaring eyes. “You're so darn cute.” He cooed, not being able to help himself.

“Y-you want a drink?” Virgil asked, already up from the couch. He rushed to the kitchen, nearly banging into the wall on the way there. Patton didn't have time to answer him. When he came back, he handed Patton a cup of water.

“You okay, Virgil?” He asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. I'm calm. I'm cool.” He nodded, though he still didn't look very cool at the moment, unlike usual. “I, uh...how long were you planning on staying?”

Patton shrugged. He'd been hoping to stay a while, maybe most of the day, but instead he said, “However long you want me to.” 

Needless to say, they both knew they'd be able to spend plenty of time together that day. It'd be nice not spending Christmas time alone.


End file.
